Matt and Mello's Corruption
by MattNote
Summary: MelloxMatt slash. The plot: Mello gets a idea to chase after Kira so he will be named L's successor. Of course, Matt was pulled in. They fight their way to get Kira while L has to find a way to get to them first.
1. Chapter 1

They all hated Wammy's house the same as any other person would. The place was a place filled with hate and dread. You had to fight to be on top and when you aren't on top of the class, you never live it down. The teachers made sure you knew you were a reject in their book; and the kids constantly had a crack to make about it.  
Matt crawled out of the un-kept bed with a animal like grunt, going straight to the shower. One of many pluses for sleeping naked. The only downside was when Watari or Roger would walk in without being invited and throw the blankets off of him demanding he go to class. When he stood under the steaming spray of water, he grabbed the soap and lathered it between his palms. If he was lucky, he'd get to class on time for once. He really did not need another detention this week.  
He scrubbed over his shoulders and abbes, over his arms and down his lean thighs. Matt never had a muscular body, not like those guys on the boxing channel. He was more of the guy with a… skinny build. Thin but to the point that he could be fine with it. At least he wasn't anything like the albino freak, Near. Matt reached outside the curtain, grabbing the pants that sat on the toilet seat.  
Where are the damn things? He though as he dug in the ass pocket for his treasures. Ah, there. He pulled out a pack of Sonoma 100's and his favorite gold Zippo lighter. Staying clear of the water, he lit up. The smoke engulfing his lungs with satisfying heat. The cigarette flared as he sucked deeply on the end of the small stick. What would he do without these things? Of course he was well aware of the cancer awareness; how could he not be when every time he was caught smoking it up, Watari gave him the same lecture. Even Mello gave him the lecture from time to time. He didn't care what anyone said though, he would keep smoking until the day he died. He poked his head out the curtain to see the clock. Eight a.m. Class was already starting.  
Damn… He would have another detention after all. Matt stepped out of the shower, grabbing a striped shirt and baggy pants. The things he did for his beauty. After securing his Cigs in his vest breast pocket, he put on the usual goggles. Some people think it's creepy. Not creepy at all people, just quirky. A habit he did not want to give up. Just like you're cigarettes, mate. His inner voice like to annoy the hell out of him. Then again it would be himself making the comments… to himself.  
Whatever. Come one, Matt, just go to the damn class and listen to Roger talk about whatever lesson was scheduled for the day.  
Today he really did not want to hear it. But he went anyways.  
The class was only made up of a few gifted people. The desks made a horse shoe in the middle of the room; ten desks, ten kids. One being held especially for yours truly. A small cluster of girls sat on one side, talking and giggling. Near sat with them and then there were the boys. Mello sat beside the empty seat, sneaking bits of chocolate out of his backpack. He is the one Roger and Watari have to watch the most. One time, they had an entire pound of chocolate stolen from the cafeteria. Mello had denied it, asking them why they would point to him anyways. They ended up doing a full search of his room. They found it in the bathtub, covered with towels. Of course his theatrics weren't done. Not yet. Mello had fiend shock, his eye's turning the size of half dollars. He had said, to Matt's recollection, "How the hell did that get there?!" When he knew they weren't buying it, he had grabbed the biggest chunk of the chocolate he could and made a mad dash out of the room. He had eaten the thing while running down every hall they had in the school. Only a hour later had they found him passed out asleep in the laundry room, the chocolate gone. In his stomach… and all over his face.  
Punishment? No more chocolate for a month. Everyone thought he would go crazy. To their surprise, he didn't.  
"Late again, Matt." Roger was leaning against his massive desk, arms crosses over his chest. No one like the guy, and he knew it. Everyone in the room looked up at him.  
Mello let a casual grin spread over his face as he hooked one arm over the back of his chair. "At least he came, Roger. No one actually comes to these classes unless they have too. Not while you're teaching anyways."  
"And why do you need to come, Mello?" Near smiled at him from his spot in the class. "Is it because unless you actually hear the lesson, you wont be able to get the same grade as me?"  
"That's not why at all you bastard! Ugh, shut up, you're a freak!"  
"That's enough, both of you." Roger tapped the blackboard with his index finger. "I want these pages completed by tomorrow. Watari will be teaching, so don't think he wont know what homework I am assigning. Trust me, I will be telling him."  
Matt took his seat beside Mello, digging out the notebook he often used. Never for work, but hey, looks are everything, are they not? Mello did not move his eye's from Matt. He simply sat there scrutinizing him under those cold eyes. Was he waiting for something? Of course he's waiting for something, moron. He's waiting for you to admit what a shmuck you are and leave. Just like you're parents had said. His inner voice kept pressing until Matt was ready to throw his desk at someone.  
Matt's parents had told him he was better off leaving before he cause more trouble. He was five. Drunk parents who couldn't even form a proper sentence had told him he was a loser, a no one who was no better than the dogs on the streets. He had hated them since birth, and after they had made it apparent that he was a mistake, he had left. Watari found him a year later on the streets. He belonged to a foster family that acted more like a child slave company, so most of his time was spent on the streets. He would go from place to place, learning what he could about street smarts. Then one day he had decided to test his skills with a ATM. Least to say, he had gotten a lot of cash that day. The cops had come to the door that day asking for him. The foster parents were not too happy about that move, they told the officers to take him. They didn't want the trouble. Instead of taking him to the police station, he had been taken to Wammy's school. They told him he had a gift that would be a plus to the school.  
Pft. Whatever. He had been told about being L's successor if he had the talent by the end of his stay here. Yeah,… after to years he realized he had no interest. Too much work really. But then Mello and him had become friends and he realized that he would always help Mello become the successor. No questions asked.  
"So why were you late. Again." He wasn't making it a real question, he already knew the answer. "I told you to stop smoking like that. At the rate you're going, you wont live to see me become the next L."  
"Get off my back already, Kheel." Matt glared at him through his bangs. "Ill do whatever the fuck I want."  
"Are you on you're period or something? Because all week you have done nothing but bitch at me." Mello leaned in to his friend, eyes piercing as a dagger. "Don't piss me off, Matt. I am not a good enemy."  
"Then stop trying to be my damn mother. I don't need a mom, I need a friend. Someone who wont tell me off for the habits I intend to keep." Matt said, focusing on his work for the first time this week.  
"FYI, that's what a friend does. A good friend." Mello crunched madly on the chocolate in his mouth.  
"So should I tell Roger about you're chocolate addiction, or how you keep a stash in a plastic bag taped behind the toilet?" He let his smile creep into place as Mello froze in mid-chew.  
"You wouldn't."  
"That's what I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Matt swept his bag onto his shoulder as he strode out of the room. Roger began shouting his usual disagreements without progress.

He sat on the roof top, feet dangling over the edge like he always wanted. This was the right place to be. Right by the sky, where no one would come bothering him. His cigarette rested between his lips, burning slowly. He really shouldn't have said that shit to Mello. He was just trying to help.  
But you did say it, loser. He wanted to shut this voice up permanently. The only thing he could think of doing was covering both ears with his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. "Shut up."  
Why was he brought down to talking to himself?! He was not gifted, he was insane! Haven't I told you that already? Runs in the family kid. You're parents were losers, and so are you. And there's nothing you can do about it.  
Nothing you can do about it… He was tired of those words. The words he himself thought.  
"Matt,…" He frowned. That was not his inner voice. Mello. He turned around, peering around his shoulder. Mello was striding across the rooftop towards him. His leather attire doing nothing to slow him down. Hell, Mello live in leather. It was like a second skin to him.  
"How did you know I was up here?" Mello sat beside him, peering down at the long drop.  
"I always know when you're up here, dork." He gave a side long smile, hitting him with his shoulder. "You're just mad 'cuz you woke up in a shitty mood."  
"Am not." He hit him back. The cool thing about Mello, he always came back when you need him.  
"Lets not fight anymore, Matty." Mello inched to him, letting his lips fall into place with Matt's. He love their fights because the making up was always good. For two years now they had been together, and for two years, they had never regretted it. Matt eased onto his back, Mello fallowing without braking the lips molding.  
Matt let his hand stub the cigarette out on the red tile, giving full focus on Mello. If anything, the guy knew how to make him not want a smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt shot straight up in a bed he was not sure he should be in. This was not his room, nor his bed. It was like waking up in a hospital after some weird accident. Nothing to remember but the fact that he was sitting in a foreign room.  
Naked.  
Matt groaned as he lay back against the white pillow he had been using, pulling the covers more securely over himself. The arm flew around his waist, pulling him into the body he so loved to be crushed against. Mello had asked him to sleep in here when they were up on the roof, and he had complied. Only every few days of the week would he come down to Mello's room; usually Mello would be too busy for any spending time with him. The days he did get with Mello were always his favorite.  
"You moved around a lot last night." Mello got up on one elbow, frowning at the red haired boy.  
"You mean I moved around a lot for such little sleep you allowed me to get." Matt let the grin fall into place without his help. "I might still be unable to walk."  
"Then I'll have to serve you're every purpose. Lets start with the breakfast course." Mello slid over him, reaching under the bed. "It's here somewhere… Just… have to find… Ah! Found it." He pulled up a small lunch box with the Breakfast Club logo printed across the center.  
"Please tell me that is NOT a secret stash."  
"Only the finest of fine. We have Almond Joy, Kit Kat bars, and of course Hershey's bars." Mello's eyes flared with the same excitement they always showed whenever he would find a chocolaty treat. "What one do you want for starters?"  
"You know I don't eat chocolate." He grabbed the shirt that pooled at the end of the bed, slipping into his pants with a wince. The things were ice cold.  
"Well, you should sta-" Near walked calmly into the room, his blank face making Mello glare daggers. "Get out of my room you albino freak! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!"  
"Nothing good, I should say. I just came in to tell you to turn you're T.V. to channel five."  
"Get out before I throw you out, Nate!" When Near made no move to leave, Mello flung himself at the guy. Matt grabbed him, pulling him back.  
"Calm down. We don't need trouble." These two were always fighting like dogs and cats. Near shrugged, leaving the room. "Why don't you turn the T.V. to channel five. Lets see what all the commotion is about."  
"Duh, it's Near being stupid." Mello sauntered over to the T.V., turning the thing on to channel five. The screen lit up to life, a herd of police rushing in and out of a crime scene. There were several bodies laying on the ground, each one covered by a tarp.  
"-what you are seeing are the victims to the newest Japan killer. Kira, as he calls himself, had sent a tape earlier this week announcing these seven deaths. As a result the police force had sent extra around the clock security in hopes to catch the killer. The seven seen behind me were all struck down with heart attacks at two thirty this afternoon. The killer was not seen at the scene of the crime, nor had they heard anything. The case was closed as a natural death." The reporters hand flew to her ear headset as she frowned. "I am getting reports that even though the case of these seven are closed by natural causes, the case for Kira will be opened."  
"Kira… Do you know what this means Matt?" Mello smiled widely, running into the bathroom. "Ill finally be out on top and Near will be able to do nothing but wallow in grief!" He came back out with suds in his blond hair, a tooth brush sticking out of his mouth.  
"Tell me you aren't really thinking…" He knew what was going to happen damn it, he knew Mello was cooking up a stupid plan.  
"I'll be unstoppable!" He jerked on his leathers, bag, throwing everything he needed into it. "Matt, go pack, we're going to Japan."  
"No way, last time we went to find a mad serial killer, we got in detention for months."  
"This time will be different, Matty! I NEED this."

They arrived in Japan the fallowing day. Busting out of Wammy's had been easy, and getting fake ID's for the tickets? Even easier. They had gotten a hotel room and for Mello's hunt to be successful, a map of the entire Japan continent. The mini fridge had to be stuffed with food and drinks for the next week, or at least until Matt had a chance to scrounge up more. Mello had requested a entire progress report for the Kira case as well. As usual, Matt found himself working on everything. Roger had called nearly a hundred time and left at least fifty voicemails.  
"Oh, you just wait. You boy's are in so much trouble, I'll have you in detention until you graduate!" Or, "I know you're screening these calls! Get you're butts back here or else!" Something like that at least. Mello had even answered once, telling Roger he was annoying, and then he threw the phone out of the bus window. He had said L would easily trace the call and that they couldn't risk it.  
Isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic.  
They sat on the two beds facing each other, each thinking of what to do. They had to hack into the task force files in order to get the information. Matt would have to handle that. Mello would have to go to the task force personally in order to find any evidence that they had yet to file. H e stood with a sigh, brushing the blond hair from his eyes.  
"I better head over there now, before anyone gets a bulletin from Watari or Roger."  
"Be careful."  
"I always am, aren't I?" The sinking feeling just would not go away.

L was escorted from the private plane by Watari, being led directly to the car that awaited them. The Chief, Mr. Yagami, had insisted they go to the station to help the case. They were not going there though, they would be going straight to the hotel to begin hooking up all the equipment that was needed in this investigation. The two men got into the back seat of the car, sitting quietly as the driver took them to their destination.  
"Watari, you know that Mello and Matt are already here." The young detective took the plate of cake in his hands, picking up the plump strawberry that lay on top.  
"I do."  
"I want them found and brought back to the school. They have no business here."  
"I am on it, sir." As the car came to a sudden stop, the cake went flying into L's lap. L's frown was deep. He looked down at his lap with sad eyes.  
"My cake…" Watari leaned forward, grabbing a tissue from the box. He tried removing most of the frosting without much being done. "Ill get it, Watari, thank you."  
"What the hell are you thinking? You can't just drive like a maniac." The young blond driver turned in his seat.  
With a shaky voice, he said, "Sorry. I'm so sorry sir, but there seems to be a problem ahead."  
"Well spit it out, son. What the hell is wrong?"  
"The police station was… well, is…" The boy motioned ahead of them, trying to form words.  
"Spit it out." Both Watari and L snapped.  
"The police station is on fire. S-someone bombed it. I can't get through this part of the road because of it."  
The two men's heads snapped to attention as they starred straight ahead of them. Sure enough the entire place was covered with flames that reached to the sky. The bricks that once made the precinct now covered the road in front of them. The officers rushed to get their men out of the place in time before it collapsed completely. They were carrying out a passed out Janitor when the ambulance showed.  
"Should we get out? Maybe Mello and Matt are here." Watari was unfastening his seat belt while L shook his head.  
"If Mello and Matt were here, we'd see them. Take us to our hotel, take the other road."

Matt was filled with panic as he ran at a sprint to the explosion. He should not have let Mello go. Good job genius, another person you let die. You might as well have put the knife in his heart yourself. He pushed faster, getting to a medic. "I'm looking for a friend, have you seen him?"  
"Sorry, kid, we didn't find anyone you're age in the wreckage." The older man moved away to examine a officer with a gash across his forehead. Matt bit his lip, looking around. Mello hadn't survived. He was still in there! He choked on his breath, backing up until he was sitting on the tailgate of the ambulance. He could hear a hissing of pain from the inside. The janitor lay on the gurney, hissing in pain.  
Matt didn't know what drew him to the guy, but he found himself sitting there with the guy talking up a storm.  
"He's my best friend, and more… I don't know what to do. I didn't even want him to chase after this Kira guy. He could have still been alive…" Matt rubbed his face in the middle of his palms. "I should have put my foot down. I should have told him that we weren't coming here."  
The janitor grunted in pain, mumbling something. "What? Are you trying to say something?" Matt pulled the guy's hat off, ratty brown hair springing free. The guy had a deep wound covering most of his cheek and down to the side of his throat. He let out a loud scream as he arched. The hair-  
The hair was falling off! Not just small strands, but the whole damn thing! Blond hair spilling out. "Mello!?" Matt gasped, jumping up and hugging him. "Oh, God, I thought you were dead!"  
"Matty, calm down, just get me out of here." Mello's eyes drooped closed as he sagged in Matt's arms.  
Matt knew he needed to get Mello to the hotel, possibly a safe zone. He had to hurry. Today was the first day Matt was going to attempt to steel a Ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt closed the ambulance doors, shaking his head. Mello was trying to sit himself up in the gurney, his curses a low whisper. They were really going to steel this vehicle. He went back to Mello's side, handing him a rag. The blond pressed it against his exposed flesh, letting the blood soak in to the rag instead of his shirt.

"Get this thing onto the main highway. Start the sirens too, no one will stop you if they think you're a MT. Take us straight to the alley behind the hotel. We'll drop the thing off there and just go into the room." Mello's mangled face tried to make a grin, but he couldn't handle the pain.

"You need something to help with the pain." Matt knew these people always carried sedatives in these things, he just had to find one and get Mello relaxed. His hands jerked through the different storage compartments that aligned the wall, digging through all bottled treatments. He found the sedatives, a nice big bottle of it. "I need a syringe…" He grabbed the travel kit that was stashed below the seat, ripping open the zipper. The syringe was nestled right on top for him.

"Hold out you're arm for me, sleeve pulled up." Mello did as he was told, pushing the sleeve up to his shoulder. He then grabbed a elastic band that was tied tightly over his bicep. The veins began to pop out as if an invitation for use. The needle pushed it's way into the vein, the fluid taking immediate affect.

"Wow,… that's bubbly." Mello swayed lightly from his seat. Matt took of the tourniquet, throwing it to the floor without a glance, his hands moving quickly to help Mello lay back down. "You're going to have to let me get some more of that," he chuckled, at his own joke.

"I have to strap you down, I wont make it too tight. But I have to or you'll go flying. The trip is going to be rough." He worked quickly, making sure Mello wasn't tucked in too tight. He pushed into the front seat, starting up the engine. The MT's turned to look at what was going on, fear covering their faces. Matt's foot stomped on the gas pedal, the ambulance speeding through the asphalt. The sirens were put on only moments later forcing every car in their way to pull to the side.

They took a sharp turn before swerving down the main highway. Mello grunted, mumbling several curses that Matt knew were directed at him. The vehicle jolted through a roadblock and over the ramp. The thing was mid-air! Matt pressed the E-brake in time for it to swerve through a sharp path and in to the coming alley way. Garbage cans flew over them without a pretty landing, one of the headlights even got ripped out. The hotel was in view now, they would only have to-

"Shit!" Matt came to a sudden halt. Mello stumbled into the cockpit-or is it cab?-whatever it is, he stumbled in. Collapsing in the passenger seat, his eye's focused on the problem at hand. L and Watari were there with several police cars. They were searching their room!

"Oooh… we're in trouble…" Mello drawled the words out in long captions. More like "we'reeee in trouuubbllleeee." Matt wanted to knock him out until he figured out what to do.

"They know where we are staying, so we need to just go over and tell them-"

"No." Mello slurred his words as he jabbed a finger at Matt's chest. These sedatives really did wonders… "You'sh," he slurred again, jabbing Matt harder, "will take ush shomewhere elsh. Or I shwear, no chocolatesh for shyou."

"We have no where to go! All our stuff is in that room right under L's nose! If we don't fess up, what's supposed to happen? We act like street crawlers and go around asking for food and money?" Mello shrugged, slumping in his chair. "Alright, this is what we are going to do…."

L poked around the small hotel room with distaste. They were slobs . Watari held up a sheet of paper, his frown making L look up at him.

"What is it, Watari?"

"Their trying to get in on the Kira case." He held out the paper, small scribbles littering the lines. The complete plan of Matt and Mello's operation put down. They really are armatures, thought L.

"Interesting," L mused, sitting back on his haunches, holding his face in his hands. "This has to be Mello's idea. There would be no need for Matt to go into the Kira case, since he has no interest in becoming a successor. He is simply helping a friend."

"He's a pawn." Watari agreed.

"And as you know, pawns are easily movable. He is nothing more than a bump in the road." L glanced around, his eyes brightening when he saw a chocolate bar sitting on the night stand.

"But we want him back at the school," Watari pointed out.

L moved to the table, taking the sweet in his hand. "Yes, we want him back at the school indeed. And how do we get the two back, together?" He sat back on his heals, biting at the chocolate.

"We take Matt back and Mello will stay here to finish the case-"

"But," L narrowed his eye's, "if we take Mello back, Matt will leave the case and come back as well. Two stones with one bird."

"Uh… I think the saying is two birds with one stone." Watari frowned.

"Yes, yes,… Focus Watari. Our object is the source of the trouble. Mello."

"We'll bait him. Bring him closer to us in the investigation and then-"

"Yes, bait him. But I will be the one to do it." L stood, proceeding to the door. "He knows you're tricks. Years in one place makes the scale on a persons mind tip. They know the habits and everything of those around him." L turned suddenly to face his right hand man.

"You're saying that because Roger and I attend to him he knows what we will do?"

"Yes. If you try to persue him, he will know. Seeing as he doesn't know what I look like for certain, I will worry about the issue at hand." He was right. The kids at Whammy's never really got to see him. They were either asleep or in class when he came and went. No one their ever saw the real L. The kids only came into Whammy's at the age of ten or close to that, before that they would be in a special orphanage that was ran by Roger and the people Roger had specially assigned to the job.

"Yes, sir."

"Let us return to the hotel until I make a game plan. Is that the correct way of saying it?" L cocked his head with wonder. For a genius, he had a hard time with the modern day sayings.

"Yes," Watari chuckled, shaking his head, "yes that is how it is said."


	4. Chapter 4

Matt had taken them to an old warehouse only a few miles from the police precinct. The place had a old ratty couch and a big torn recliner with about a million candle surrounding the place. A old party site by the feel of it. The ambulance had been safely thrown away about six miles from this point. Now just to clean up Mello.

He lay dead still on the couch, the janitor uniform he had used to brake into the file room still on him, blood staining the top of the collar. He had finally fallen asleep after the drugs took full affect on him. He was counting on that, because he knew Mello would not want him tending to him like he was a child un-capable of tending to himself. The wound was pretty bad, it stretched from his high cheek bone, curving cautiously beside his eye and going down to his collar bone. The once straight hair was now shaggy and messy. Matt hated seeing him in so much pain.

He had kept the supplies he would need in the emergency bag, stuffed away where Mello wouldn't find it. If he found it, not only would Matt get bitched at, but he would also get a lecture on "do you think I can't handle myself?! I can handle my own problems!" That was just how Mello worked.

Matt grabbed a cold rag, getting the alcohol and dousing the rag. He would have to work fast if he wanted to get this done before Mello woke. He pressed the rag to the open wound, getting a hiss of pain from the injured man beneath him. Matt worked quickly, getting it as clean as it could possibly be. He knew that the uniform was in his way.

He grabbed the scissors and cut it down Mello's chest until he had better access. His next move was to put the- Matt frowned- what was it he was using? Something to fight infections. Thank God he wasn't a doctor. He would end up killing the patients. He grabbed the gauze, securing it over any open wound he saw. The medical tape held pretty well. Hell, maybe he should be a doctor. Matt looked down at the sleeping guy under him. Mello looked so at piece compared to how Matt usually saw him. It was always him having to be the top of the class. Always so uptight. He never had a brake. But with these sedatives, he was finally able to relax-not by choice-but that didn't matter. Matt sighed, grabbing a blanket he had taken from the ambulance, he put it over Mello.

Sitting in the recliner, Matt shuffled through the medic's bag with interest. There was everything he had could imagine. He would hang onto this for a little while… just incase. Matt stuffed it under the recliner, noticing that Mello was stirring with frustration.

"Matt?" His eyes peeled open, a deep frown lining his lips. "Where are we? Where the fuck are we?!" He sat up, ripping the blanket off of him.

Matt bit is lip, contemplating weather or not he should drug him again. "L was at our hotel room. I brought us somewhere safe until we can relocate."

"I don't remember,…" Because you were drugged like a dog before surgery, Matt thought.

"I'm sorry. I should have woken you earlier." Matt sighed, sagging in his seat. Mello walked over to him, kissing his partner on the lips with a ruff push. He moaned, letting himself fall back against the seat, Mello fallowing with a smirk. They fought for dominance with their tongues, hands fumbling with each others clothes. He nuzzled Matt's neck, a curse escaping his lips.

"What the-" He touched his cheek, the one with the wound, his eye's widening. "What is this? What the fuck is on my face, Matt?!" Mello shot up on his feet, not even caring that he only wore those damn leather pants. Why did he wear them under that janitors uniform?

"Ok, you got a little…um…booboo." Matt smiled innocently, nodding once. "Yeah, that's it. I just um, covered it up incase of infection."

Mello heard nothing though. He was grabbing a piece of broken mirror, inspecting his face. His loud scream burst through the air. "My face! My beautiful face! This is not just a booboo, Jeevas! This is- this is mutilation! My face is ruined!"

"Oh, that's not true. You're blowing this out of proportion." Matt sat up straight, frowning. Mello paced, keeping his eyes glued to the mirror in his hands.

"No one wants a mutilated detective! My career is over!"

"You know, if you think about it, L's deformed too." Matt pointed out, lighting a cigarette. After a sharp inhale of the smoke, he relaxed. "He's phobic towards everything, can't let anything touch the palms on his hands, and his back is always- well, like Igor. Deformity for sure."

"Don't act like a smart ass! Look at me!"

"Then stop being a jerk, Mello. I don't see anything wrong with you're face. Okay?"

The look Mello gave him was that of a very, very pissed off man.

L typed away at the police documents. Now that he had full access, there was nothing stopping him from getting any answers he may need. The police chief, Mr. Yagami, had told him he was welcomed to use the folders from the evidence. Now that they just had to find witness's, L was knocking out anyone who was not needed. The chief was on his way as of ten minutes ago. L would have to ask him a few questions.

"Watari, where was that last attack done?" L nibbled on the end of his thumb, glancing at the man who always helped him with a case.

"The mall. They were in a meeting in the office section when the heart attacks truck." The mall… Too many possible suspects.

"Now, where are the video feeds from the top office sections? We will need to focus on who ever was up there that day." L typed away again, letting Watari deal with finding the tape. If he could find everyone who was on that floor the day of the accident, he might have a start.

Watari strolled on with Mr. Yagami, the chiefs eyes soaking in L's appearance. "You're L?"

"Yes, I am L. You will now be helping me with this investigation." L pointed to the screen. "And perhaps you could tell me what it is you're son is doing at the crime scene the day everything went down." The two stared at the screen. Sure enough his son, Light Yagami was seen standing at the receptions desk. His brown hair shining with the low light the office gave. He wore his usual suite, a messenger bag dangling over his shoulder. He looked like he was charming the socks off the receptionist, a slow smile spreading over her lips ever few sentences.

"He's quite the looker, isn't he?" L drawled, taking a bite of cake.

"I don't know what he's doing there. I am usually at work, there isn't time for me to know everything that is happening at the house."

"We have five suspects as of now. The five include you're son."

"My- He has nothing to do with this investigation!" Yagami tried protesting.

"That may be, but that is my call to make." The game board was set, everything was in place. They would begin the game that would decide everything else.

"Then let me bring Light here so that you can make you're final say and prove him innocent."

"I don't just show my identity to anyone, Mr. Yagami." L sighed, sipping his tea. "I have to know I can trust him. So for now I will observe him without being seen. I expect you not to alert him or anyone else that we are investigating."

"Understood."

They parted without a goodbye. How do you say goodbye in a nice way to someone who just accused you're son of possibly being Kira?


	5. Chapter 5

Light sat I his bedroom, feeling like he was being watched. Bu that was impossible. There was no one home other than him. Ryuke hovered in the air next to the desk.

He looked up at the shinigami, making it look like he was really looking at a book on the shelf. There was one. He saw the sun hitting it perfectly. He wouldn't have seen it on any normal day. Someone was indeed watching him. Ryuke turned to see it, a laugh escaping his mouth.

"Oh, Light, it seems you have been found out. Who do you think could have set up these things?" The shinigami got right in front of the thing, cocking his head from side to side. Usually Light wouldn't try to blow his cover, but he wanted to know who set up these cameras. And the only way to do that was…

He stood, walking over to the camera. A frown lining his face. He glared, grabbing the thing in his hand. "The hell…?" He fiend surprise. The person on the other end would know he was watching now. Light shook his head. "There's bound to be more than one."

Ryuke waved from across the room. "Hey, Light, here's another one. And there's one in the heating duck as well."

"I'm going to have to tell dad about this." Light shrugged, making eye contact with a camera Ryuke had pointed out. "Unless he already knows…"

L was surprised. This Light was definitely something else. He had found the cameras and still showed no signs of fear. Either he was innocent, or a very good actor. L watched as the young man had made I contact with the lens, his eyes piercing with a unsaid threat. He was matching L's challenge. If was the Chief had said was true, this boy had the same brain as the detective. Both would make for bad enemies.

"L, would you like it if he was brought here?" Watari stood behind him, a tray of sweets in his hand.

"No. Not yet, this one is going to need to be watched a while longer." L frowned, getting to his feet. "Did you send out that private folder as I told you to do?"

"Yes, sir."

Mello and him would be face to face by the end of the night. One problem down. Watari had already made a fake file in their computer, one that Matt would be allowed to hack into. He would tell Mello the time and place that this Kira was supposed to strike and instead of Kira, it will be L that he finds. The boys will be shipped back to the school and then he could give all his attention to the case.

"What time will he be there, Watari?"

"Roughly about six p.m." He said in a grave voice. He did not want L going in alone, he did not want to sit and wait in the car.

"Then I shall be there at five thirty. When he get's there, don't come in until I have told you otherwise." The two sat across from each other in the sitting room, going over their plan. Years at this job and they think he wont catch them? Yeah, right. After the L.A. murder case, L had seen it all. This was just another sap trying to get his name written in history. That name could very well be Light Yagami. Mello would not be the one to catch this guy. He would.

Matt glared at his computer. He was trying to get this damn thing to make a search engine for Kira, but all he got was virus after virus. Someone was hacking him. He shut the thing off again, reloaded it for the fifth time and went straight to the project again. The only thing it would let him bring up was the police evidence file, but that was too easy. This was wrong, very, very wrong. It would not just let him in this easily unless someone wanted him in. But he had to take what he got.

The file made a list of times the killer said he would be attacking. One said he would be making a appearance tonight at the old rail road station.

"Mello, I got something." The blond was sitting on the couch with a chocolate bar stuck in his mouth. He had been thinking up several things that Matt was allowed to know nothing about.

"Tell me."

Matt took a quick drag of his cigs, stubbing the thing out on the coffee table. "Kira is supposed to make a appearance tonight at the rail road station. The report says the guy is shooting for six p.m."

"Well, it looks like I have plans then." Mello checked the clock. Only a few more hours and Kira would be his. "You stay here and geek-a-fie whatever it is you need to do." He really hated when Mello said that.

"I'm coming with you."

"Not this time, Matt. You will only be a burden to me if you tag along." Mello's words hurt him like never before. He hated him for it at the moment.

"Is that why you had me come here? To be a burden?!"

"If you are going to throw a fit about this, go back to the school." Mello rolled his eyes, striding out of the place. Matt could only watch as the blond walked away from him without another glance. He felt the resentment boiling in his system. He was a burden to Mello? He always helped Mello do a job, always. The damn guy needed help on a daily basis.

Matt got up from his chair after ten minutes of starring off into space. He was tired of dealing with this, he needed a out. A escape. He reached under the chair, finding the bag of medical equipment. He found the sedative he was looking for. Something that would make him go numb from the inside out, everything would be in a haze, but he would still be functional. He grabbed the belt from his waist band, ripping it free. After securing it around his bicep, he put the needle to his vein. Stupid Mello thinking he was all that and that Matt was just a burden. He shook his head, plunging the drug into his vein. He was a burden? Just wait Mello, you'll see you're fault in saying that.

Mello walked into the old train station Kira was supposed to be in. He had showed up five minutes early in hopes to search the perimeter. The place was a piece of junk, he would vogue for that. Every spot in it had dust and dirt. The windows were still in tacked surprisingly, but everything else was broken. He stepped in further, peering around in the dark, only the light from outside making it possible to see. The place was dark and scary and on the side that you would never want to walk on. He was on full alert for God knows what.

Mello came to a wall that was filled with graffiti from floor to roof. Everyone had either written a foul word or their names. No matter where you go, you find these things. He chuckled, reading a few lines of insults towards the law and the president. Yup, nothing changes in a youth full mind. Mello often had the same thoughts himself. Of course most of those insults had Roger's name in them. He thought of the time he had done this to the school wall, a picture of Rogers face on a pig's body. Mello thought it was funny.

Roger didn't. Neither did Watari, they both threw him in detention.

A arm wrapped around his torso, holding him tightly. The other hand came around, grabbing his hair and pushing him into the written on wall. Mello gasped, cursing for being caught off guard. Kira had him! He was going to be the next Kira victim! Why the fuck did he leave Matt home?!

"Don't try anything, or I will be forced to hurt you." The voice sounded weird, like it had never yelled or strained it's self in any way. Mello stood as still as he could. "You are Miheal Kheel I presume?"

"How do you know my name, Kira?" The chuckle made him think of what was coming. What was he going to do? Skin him, lock him in a deep black hole until he dies?! The list goes on and on! Maybe he will be merciful and just kill him quick like the other Kira victims.

"You think I'm Kira? Maybe Nate River is a better choice for successor." The hands were removed from Mello, but still all too close.

"Then who the fuck are you? Kira was supposed to be the one here." He turned, the man infront of him surprised him. He was hunched over with messy black hair. The dark circles under his eyes made him look like he had stayed awake for hours-no, days-on end.

"I am L. Also known as the guy you are trying to be." He shook his head. "You have a sloppy game plan."

"L? As in…THE L?" Mello was at a loss of words. No one ever gets to see L!

"Yes, it seems you have been causing trouble for Watari and Roger yet again." The detective strode to the window, peering outside. "I am ordering you and Mail Jeevas return to the school."

"I wont leave until I solve the Kira case." Mello's lips pursed into a thin line of rebellion. He did not intend to go back to the school, even if the great detective was the one ordering it.

L noticed the stern look he was being given and let out a sigh of frustration. The young detective sat on his haunches, resting his chin in his hands. "Well then, it seems you will have to work along side me. I can't have you working on your own just to "up screw" the entire case."

"Don't you mean screw up?"

"Yeah, whatever." L stood. "Let's go, Watari is waiting for us." Who would have thought the great detective would ever let him work right next to him? "We will be picking up Mr. Jeevas on our way."

"It's Matt. No one calls him Jeevas and gets away with it." Mello grinned.

"We shall see about how much you to will and will not put up with while I am in charge Mr. Kheel." L smiled with a hint of criticism.

Matt was being pulled in and out of consciousness because of the drug. His head hit the back of the recliner for the fifth time in ten minutes. Over and over again had he been pulled out of his subconscious thoughts because of illusions that were nothing but fake.

_You have always been a screw up, mate. Always._

The voice in his head grew strong again, telling him these lies that were beginning to sound real. He wanted to pound the thing out of his head.

_What's wrong? You're play toy said something mean and you break down like the bitch you are?_

Shut up, shut up! Matt rubbed his temples, groaning. This trip was worse than the cigs. The voice would never go away, not while he was alive. Maybe not even when he was dead.

_You don't want me gone. Without me, it would be you and blondie. Why hang with that guy all day when you have me?_

Because he doesn't press me into craziness… But then again, he does. Stupid Mello. They could still be at Wamm'ys, happy and together. Instead, they were here chasing a killer.

_He wont be yours forever, kid. He'll move on. I can see it happening soon. Very soon and you will be all alone yet again. An orphan in the streets, just like when you were a kid. _

Matt's eye's filled with tears as he grabbed the needle again. He would not become a nobody again, he would not go back to scrounging on the streets just to make it through the night. He refused! There was no way that would be him. Matt grabbed the vial again, getting another dose ready. He knew he wouldn't get an overdose from this. There was no way, not with the dosage amounts he was using. These were just the bare minimum. Just enough to get him out of the present and to a state of relaxation.

_Messed up for sure this time, didn't you? You couldn't turn to Mello so you turned to the drug! Ha! This is better than the time you first started with those damn cancer sticks! _The voice was trying to drive him up the wall now. It's what it does best. _I'm surprises though, for once, you aren't running to Mello for help. Oh wait, that's because he isn't here. He left you because you only get in the way._

A burden to everyone… He jabbed the needle into the readied vein, letting the trip take him all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

He heard the screams of those around him though he could not place who the voices belonged to. Who was it that was around him? Someone he knew? The headache was starting in his temples and moving to the nape of his neck. He knew he was going to have a bad day just from how things were going right now. Hands were grabbing at him from all angles. His arms, legs. He could feel everything that was happening. Things were coming into his head that he hadn't wanted to know. Voices were talking as if he weren't even there.

"…must have been the affect of the drug…" Someone he never had heard talked, a hand checking his pulse. "Still alive… He will need rest…" Where had he heard THAT voice? The school?

"Get him to the car." Another unknown voice. Matt was wondering what was going on. Had he accidently OD on the meds? He only took two doses, small doses at that. It wouldn't have hurt him with a overdose. He tried opening his eye's to see what was going on, only to get a blur of light. He was still in the recliner, resting against it with sagging relief. Where was Mello? Had he come home?

"Wait, he's coming to consciousness." Watari. That was definitely Watari's voice. Matt tried opening his eye's again, his eye's finding three shady blobs in front of him. To his left was a young man with messy black hair and loose fitted clothes. Watari was kneeling in front of him, the older man's hands resting on the chair cushions. Mello stood to his right, a heated glare on his face. Matt shut his eye's again, pressing the lids shut with exhaustion.

"What's wrong with him? Why wont he keep his eye's open for more than a minute? That's not good, right." Mello was pressing for information like a drill sergeant. He could hear the tiredness in Watari's voice.

"He's fine. Just give him a few minutes to get settled."

Matt groaned, rolling his head to the side. He was looking at Mello when he opened his eyes. "You did come back."

"Of course I did, stupid." Mello's finger trailed over Matt's cheek, stopping suddenly. "What the hell were you thinking? I come back to find you like this… I was worried sick, Matty."

"I just-" He stopped short, thinking of what to say. There was nothing to say. "Watari trailed you home, huh?" He glanced at the old man, letting his eye's droop shut. Damn, he was tired.

"Actually, L found me. We're going to work with L on the case." Mello motioned to the two duffle bags by the door. "While Watari and L were tending to you, I packed our stuff."

Watari checked Matt's pulse, counting the beats. "He's stable enough to move. His system is slowing back to normal."

"Let's get him to the car." Matt rolled his head to the other side, looking at the guy who had spoken. The one with dark messy hair and dark rings around his eyes. His clothes hung loosely from his body, and- Oh my God, he wasn't wearing shoes. Who doesn't wear shoes?!

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Who the fuck are you?" He turned to Mello waiting for a explanation.

"This is L, Matt." Watari smiled, standing from his spot on the ground. " L fallowed suit, going to the door.

"Let's go before it get's too late." The detective walked out, going to get into the passenger seat. Mello came over, pulling Matt up so that most of his wait was on the blond. They made their way to the backseat while Watari grabbed the bags. Once secured into the backseat, Matt leaned against Mello, who's arm was holding him around the shoulders. They sat in silence for the whole ride to the hotel, but before Matt fall back into unconsciousness, he swore he had heard Mello speaking to him in a quiet whisper. "I love you…"

Maybe Mello wouldn't be too pissed off about this whole thing.

Light walked into his house just as his father was leaving. This was his chance to talk to him about the cameras. He had left a few in the house so that they could monitor his good behavior. After all, he didn't want to make it look like he was guilty of anything. He closed the door before his father had the chance to put on his shoes.

"Hey, I'm glad I caught you before you left to the office." Light smiled at his father, the chief giving his son the same smile.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

_The reason you were watching me on the cameras. _"I found a camera in my room… I was wondering if you knew anything about it." The elder Yagami frowned, thinking on a answer.

"My boss wanted me to check out the works of these new cameras before we used them out in the field. I set a few up in random spots around the house."

"Oh, well then I was worrying for nothing. I almost thought someone was trying to play some sick joke on us." He chuckled, looking at his father again. "How's the case coming along?"

His father's lips pressed into a thin line, his eyebrows scrunching up. "You know I can't say anything about the case. Other than the facts released to the public."

"I know, it's just- You know how much I want to be a police officer myself. I've wanted to be since I was just a kid. I want to learn as much as I can and this case could be that opportunity."

"Light-"

"Just the facts then. Come on dad, just the public facts. I hardly watch the news anymore because of exams." Lie number two of the day. Light was getting better at this.

"There are about a dozen dead now." His father glanced behind him to make sure they weren't being heard by his younger daughter or wife. Both women had a tendency of letting their ears wonder. "Kira is still working harder than ever. But we have a new…" His father fought for the right words. "Attachment to our team. We'll catch Kira soon, son."

"This Kira, he sounds sneaky. If I were in the force, I would use a immense amount of precautions with him. He wont let anyone stand between him and his goal."

"But we don't know his goal."

"I know… I'm just thinking out loud." Light shook his head, slipping out of his shoes. "Kira wants to play a game of chicken with the law. Hopefully, you can stop him." He said his goodbye's, going up to the room. His room had one blind spot, and with that one blind spot he would begin with his next session of the book. He pulled it out, writing down a list of names he had gathered on the school's internet. All the times were set for midnight. By then he would be in bed, he would be caught on camera while he slept, and while these convicts died. The perfect way to throw off those who watched him with suspicion. Light went to his desk after stashing the book, sitting in front of a thick book of Math. He did have to study for a exam, but he also needed time to think. His next big thing would have to be enough to get him noticed, and enough to get this new detective his father was working with to want to meet him. He needed to meet this opponent of his in order to make a plan.

For now he was working blindly against his opponent and the rest of his enemies, trusting he was getting the right moves.

L was in the room behind their door, training his focus on the case. Watari had been with him, catering to his every need. Mello and Matt had been given the spare room the detective was not using. This suit had several smaller rooms, a room made for a party of people. Mello had locked the door so they didn't have to worry about Watari walking in without them wanting interruption. It was his pet peeve whenever Watari or Roger walked in without being invited first. He stood next to the dresser, stuffing their stuff in the drawers. His eyes glancing occasionally at the king size bed where Matt lay. The guy was still somewhat drowsy, but right now it was more of a boredom thing. He was playing with the end of his shirt, the red hair spilling over the white sheets. He smiled, pushing his goggles up to his forehead.

Mello wondered what he was thinking.

"What are you looking at?" He gave a sideways glance at Mello.

"You. I'm always looking at you, idiot." The blond sighed, closing the door, as well as the task at hand. Matt watched in silence as he walked over to him, crawling onto the bed do they were hip to him, shoulder to shoulder. "This case is getting me strung up, and now that I'm working with L, I can't afford to make any mistakes."

"Let me loosen you up." Matt sat up, grinning.

"Matty-" Matt dipped his head down, kissing the lush lips before him. His tongue probing the sweet nectar he couldn't get enough of. Mello moaned, grabbing the goggles from the red heads forehead, throwing them across the room. His mouth moved at a faster pace, hoping to get more in return. Mello complied, pushing Matt onto his back and straddling his hips.

He discarded the leathers as fast as humanly possible, making a heap on the floor. Hard to believe he could get such a tight outfit off in that few of seconds. He ground into the boy below him, letting his hands tear off the vest Matt wore. "So many damn layers…" Mello growled, sucking on his neck. Matt arched, letting the blissful sound escape his lips. His fingers tangling in the blond's shaggy hair. He wanted more, and more after that… He wanted to scream out Mello's name all night and all day.

Matt sat up for a brief moment, flinging off the striped shirt until it was just his pants and boxers left. The two boys kicked those off together. They moved in unison until the were more securely on the sinking surface of the bed. Mello grinned against Matt's bare flesh, his hands spreading the boy's legs inch by inch.

Matt let him without a problem. He kissed Mello's bare shoulder, his arms encircling his torso. He wanted Mello to hurry. He wanted him in _now._ Mello wasn't going to rush though, his hands crawled over Matt's flesh, playing with every sensitive area he came across. They began moving in unison as Mello made the penetration. The red head cried out, arching his back with a moan of pleasure.

He watched as the boy under him writhed and gasped from every thrust Mello served. He clawed painfully at the blonds back, drawing blood for sure. Mello hissed in pain, dropping his head in the crook of Matt's neck. He was moving faster with every gasp and cry Matt let slip out.

"Nn! Mello!" Matt threw back his head, his nails digging in again. Mello couldn't take the pain anymore, he grabbed Matt's wrists, pinning them above his head. He watched with desire as he tried pulling against the restraints just to get Mello even closer.

The heated desire growing in them more and more until Mello was ready to burst. He tried holding on for a few minutes longer, thrusting as deep as he was aloud. Matt cried out again, "I'm coming! Mello!" He bit his lip so that he wouldn't scream out again. His pleasure built up enough with such tension he couldn't hold it any longer. He came, the liquid seeping over his and Mello's sweat coated stomachs.

The sight made Mello moan, his eye's glazed over with lust. He loved the look Matt had made when he came, screaming Mello's name. He breathed Matt's name in his ear, going limp with the after math. They lay saturated in sweat and their own fluids.

Matt laughed, leaning up on his elbows. "We should go shower before we fall asleep." He leaned over Mello, his tongue licking the fluid they had produced.

"That's just getting me horny all over again…" Mello complained, stroking Matt's hair. The two laughed to themselves, stumbling into the shower.

L frowned, his brow furrowed. He glance back at his right hand man, thinking just what he was about to ask. Watari stood against the wall, keeping his eye's on the computer screens. When L had trained his eyes on him, he glanced to the young detective. "What is it, L?"

"What the hell are you and Roger teaching them in that school?" L shook his head. "I never expected THIS on a case."


	7. Chapter 7

Matt woke to find the bed empty beside him. Mello's clothes were picked up from the floor and the sheets in which he had lay were cold. He had been gone for a while now. He was most likely out gathering information on Kira, or doing L's dirty work.

He got up, getting dressed and going out into the main room. L was sitting in the chair watching several monitors. Light Yagami was on at least ten. Every angle L could get him, was on film. As usual, the guy was studying. Matt glanced from the monitor to L. He was totally focused to this guy's every move.

"Good morning Mr. Jeevas."

"The names Matt."

He watched as L stirred a handful of sugar cubes into the tea cup in front of him. "So I have been told."

"Where is Mello?" He did not want to be stuck in this room-or hotel-with this freak.

"He is out getting a soda at the moment from the machine down the hall." Watari moved to his side, handing L another pack of sugar. It never ends with this guy!

Matt shuffled through the hall way. He noticed the place had a million details on every inch of the wall. No doubt a expensive place to stay. Red carpeting down the floor, small tables with pots of flowers every few dozen feet, gold trim on the walls border. It was all here. He could just picture the bathrooms in the lobby. They would probably have money instead of toilet paper. The thought made him laugh. He came up to the machine, no Mello in sight.

"That's odd… He said he was here." Matt stole a glance to his left then to his right. Nothing.

"Who was where?" His voice came from behind the machine. Matt frowned, peeking around it. Mello was taking the back off!

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting soda. I don't like that tea shit Watari serves." Mello had his hand sticking through a crevice, fumbling around. "I already have five."

"Five?" Matt frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yup. See, I nudge them out of their place and they fall right into the front pocket. Genius, huh?" He let a few more fumble down before sliding the machines back into place. "I'm glad you're here, there was something I need you to do for me." He knelt in front of the machine, placing each bottle into his arms. "There is a guy L is suspecting. Light Yagami as you know. Anywho, I want you to go check him out. See if you get a killer vibe from the guy."

"L doesn't want us leaving. You know that."

"Please don't start this." Mello groaned, standing. "Are you going to do it or not? If you don't, I will."

"Fine." He turned to leave just as Mello grabbed his arm. "Come one Matty, don't act like that. Once this whole thing is over, you and I are going to get away for a little while. Just you and me."

"Yeah? And then what? Hm, Mello? Oh wait, I know! Then you'll only sit there and use me even more, so that you are always one step ahead of Near. Face it, Mello, it will never be over. You will always want more and more of this detective shit. It wont ever be just us, it will be us and the job. Us and you're needs."

"Matt-" He was not heard. Matt was descending the stairs before he could even think of a come back. What was there to say?

He was right about everything.

Light knew the cameras were still there. His father had not been home, the led he used in the door joint was not broken. It meant no one had been in his room. Things were getting annoying. He had to find a way to get these cameras out without raising suspicion. But how was he supposed to do something like that?

He would have to bring another player onto the board. Someone to take all the questions and focus from him and onto that person. There was a knock on his door. With a frown, he opened it, his frown deepening.

"Mom, what is it?"

"There's a young man at the door for you. He says he wants to talk to you." She glanced back behind her shoulder. "He does not look like someone to trust."

"I'll go see to it right away." He jogged down the steps, hoping to god it was not someone that could get the task force wondering about. Instead, at the door, he found a boy with red hair and a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Can I help you?" Light looked the guy over with a disapproving one-over.

"Light Yagami, it's important I speak to you. But not here. I know about the cameras, and about you being watched. If you would let me explain, I would like to." Matt glanced nerviously at a camera, pulling back out of site.

"There's a restraint not far from here, only about a block. Meet me there in twenty minutes."

"Mello!" Watari's voice came from the other room where L had been sitting all day. When Mello saw his face, he knew he was in trouble.

"Yes, old man?"

L turned to him instead, blinking once. "Do you mind telling us where it is Matt went." Oh, shit.

"The store. I really needed him to pick up a few things." Mello shrugged in his leathers, looking the detective in the eye.

"The store?"

"Yeah, the store."

"You sent Matt to the store?" L narrowed his eye's.

"Did you not just hear me?! I said the store, so it must be the store!" The two stared at each other for another moment before L sighed and shifted in his seat.

"Must I remind you that we are now partners in this investigation, though all activities must be ran by me or Watari."

"I already know that." Mello huffed, poking out his chest in defiance. "Do you see me breaking a million rules?"

"I see you breaking two. Two rules that are the worst to brake, Mr. Kheel."

"And what would that be, oh great one?" This guy did not know-

"One, you are insisting to lie to me, though I have told you lying in this investigation may cause error. And two-" he pointed to the screen, tapping a bony finger against the screen, "would you mind telling me what you're friend is doing with my suspect?" Double shit. Matt had gone way too far. He might have caused this whole case to blow up in their faces.

They sat facing each other in a secluded booth, far from anyone who could accidently overhear their conversation. Matt had checked the time, only to find that Mello and Watari booth had been calling repeatedly. So L had caught him on tape. He knew he'd have to make this fast before Mello came waltzing in.

"I know who you really are, and I know what you're up to." Matt nursed a warm coffee cup in both hands, Light sticking with green tea. The waitress had come by to give them a free bred basket before their purchase, but it had yet to be touched.

"And what would that be." Light was starring at him with cold eyes. He knew Matt knew about him being Kira, but he was going to play coy.

"Come on, Light, or would you prefer Kira?" The silence was irritating, and so was the denial. "I know you have been killing the fugitives, and I know you think you're the new and improved God of our world."

He said nothing, just kept his eyes on the red head in front of him. "I also know that you don't have to be near them in order to kill. I am stumped on that part though. What is it that makes you kill?"

Still nothing but a stare. He had Light Yagami right were he wanted him.

"To be honest, I think Kira is a savior. He has made our world safer." This made Light relax a little. "I would do the same thing if I were him."

"Would you? You would really kill criminals if you could?" Light shifted in his seat, lowering his voice. "If you had Kira's secret in you're hands, would you actually use it for the bigger purpose?"

"If I met Kira," He chuckled, leaning forward, "then I would want to work right along side him. There are way too many inconveniences in this world that need taken care of."

"What did you say you're name was?"

"Matt. I go by Matt."He smiled. "Don't think of trying to kill be, Light. The name is an Alias. And my real name is something that only a few people know. My parents, who are gone, and the people who had taken me in. There are no records, no papers, no anything that will tell you who I really am. So don't try to screw me in this."

"You're a smart guy." Light stood, fallowed by Matt. "Let's go then. There are a few things that we need to do."

"I drive." Matt grinned, palming his keys. Taking his phone from his pocket, he dumped it in the garbage. He was with Kira, he had the truth in his hands. He would show Mello just how much he needed him.

Mello cursed, looking away from the monitors. How could Matt have done that! If he made even one false step, Kira would kill him. He was so stupid!

"They're still in the restaurant." Watari stated.

"No. Matt dumped his phone. He's trying to throw us off." Mello growled, pacing the room's length. He was pissed at Matt for this. He said to find out Kira's moves, not go make friends with him! "He knew we had GPS trackers in the phones. They came with it. So he dumped the phone in order to lose us."

"The word dump is used for couples braking up, is it not? How is it he dumped a phone if they are not dating?" L frowned, glancing back at Watari and Mello, who just starred back with disbelief.

"L," Mello started slowly, "when you say dump, it means he got rid of. Get it? He duped the phone, as in got rid of the phone."

"The slang in this time is getting hard to fallow." L sighed, glancing back at the screens in front of him. "We will have to bring in another pair to this equation."

"Another pair? You mean more agents?"

"Yes. There are two agents that I feel will help us in the investigation." L motioned to Watari.

"Right away sir."

Matt had driven in circles, trying to find where the hell it was Light was talking about going. He had just said that it was time to talk to his helper. For all he knew it could be a mass murdering psycho.

"I'm warning you now, the person we are about to meet up with is a little eccentric. Just nod and agree with everything, and you'll be okay." Light and him climbed a set of stairs, going up to the second floor. They came to a door about half way down the stairs when Light began knocking. A loud squeal came from the other side, the door flying open.

The petite girl in front of them giggled with excitement. He blond hair bounding as she jumped up and down. "LIGHT!!!" The guy looked scared. She embraced him, pulling his head down to her chest.

"Misa, stop. We have to ta-"

"Oh, Light, I've missed you so much! You never come over anymore! I get sooooo lonely without you!" She began pulling him inside, Matt fallowing without a word. He was as scarred as if he had seen a killer rip a guy's throat out. "I even redid the paint in here so that when you came back it would feel more like home."

"Misa-"

"And I set up a work place for you here too, 'cuz I know you are always on the go and working. I made muffins too! I hope you like blueberry, but if you don't I have emergency ones. And I-"

"Misa-"

"-got you're favorite chips. You know, those ones I always see you munching on. And to top it-"

"Misa-"

"-I found a bunch of books that I knew you would want-"

"Misa! Listen!" Light ripped away from her, huffing and straightening his hair and clothes. "We have to talk about things."

"What kind of things? ….Are you braking up with me?!" Her eyes grew panicked, all the color draining from her face. "I haven't done anything wrong! I swear-"

"I'm not braking up with you, this is about the Death Note." Misa shook her head, eye's widening. "What?"

"Hehe, we both know there's no death note." She giggled, pointing to Matt, she shook her head. Was this girl for real? She was trying to deny it while telling Light she was… lying?

"He already knows about the Death Note, Misa." Light sighed, sitting in a chair.

"He knows?" She eyed Matt. "How?"

"That's not important right now. We need to start planning. I already told him certain things on the way here."

They sat on a circle, Misa occasionally trying to sit on Light. He was with Kira, THE Kira, and he was about to find out everything.

**A/N: I wanted to give a quick thanks to everyone who has favorite my stories, -thanks to my e-mail, I know how many people have favorited-so super thanks to all of you. You are the reason I right so much! I wanted to remind everyone to review, so that I know if it's really going anywhere. I will be updating soon, so until then, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them were found sitting around the coffee table. Misa had cooked up a small fest of beef stir fry and mashed potato's with buttered rolls and ice tea. Matt was surprised how good it tasted. Light did not much care for the meal, or Misa for that matter. He sat starring at Matt, talking about the bigger purpose of his plans and the notebook. They had gone over the basics of the thing.

For instance, the books rules and guide lines. How it works and what to do and not to do. Writing a persons name in the notebook was how he was killing all the people; the most efficient way for no evidence. No wonder L couldn't figure this out. It was an impossible thing.

He had also explained that they had two Death Notes. One that belonged to Light, and another that belonged to Misa. They were both Kira. Light taking on as the leader of the operation. Matt was given one of the notebooks to see, his first thoughts were how absurd this whole fairy tale was. A notebook that can kill? Yeah, right.

But when the time came, Light had turned on the news. Matt was instructed to kill the convict the news station was interviewing. After forty five seconds, the guy had gone down. He was not getting back up. It was enough to convince him. Then he was shown the Shinigami that fallowed Misa and Light around. The whole thing made it hard to think of what was and was not real. What was next? The headless Horseman springing up out of the ground? Riiiiiiiiight.

"We wont be giving you the notebook, because we don't know if you can be trusted for sure." Light explained.

"If I weren't able to be trusted, why bring me here?" Matt looked through the book, flopping it onto the table. "That's a pretty risky thing of you to do, explaining all of this and bringing me here. Why do it if you think I can not be trusted?"

"Oh! Light, he outsmarted you!" Misa let the giggle escape her throat, standing when Light gave her a cold look. "Ill just go make some more tea…hehe…"

"Look, Matt, when it comes down to it, we need to be able to trust each other. This operation is very important for us to mold our new world. If L wins-"

"He wont. I know L. He has no clue what is going on. If he doesn't find out about the Death Note, he has no evidence. No evidence, no conviction."

"You know L?" Light frowned.

"Iv worked with him." Matt shrugged. Okay, kinda a lie. He had never really worked with him before now, and even now, he didn't really work with him. More like… stayed with him. Yup, that's it. "He has no idea what is going on in this case, believe me."

Light studied the red head, nodding once. "Do they expect you back anytime soon?"

"Tonight. Mello sent me out today, he'll expect me back." Where was he going with this?

He slid the notebook towards Matt, a smile on his face. "Write their names down. All the agents you know are on the case, and anyone who is helping in anyway." Matt froze.

He knew a few people on the case. He knew Mello's real name. But he couldn't kill them. That was something he was not willing to do. Not that.

"I don't know their real names. Everyone uses an alias. It's not something I can do." _Good job, mate, you managed to lie you're ass off. Again! _Matt pushed the voice to the farthest part of his mind. Not right now. "I'm sorry."

"We'll just have to keep in the shadows. The Death Notes will be yours to use whenever we are together, that way, we can keep them in one spot."

"Sounds good to me." Matt checked his watch, cursing. "I didn't realize it was so late. I really need to get back." Matt and Light stood, the two going to the door.

"We'll get back together tomorrow then. I don't think Misa will be here, so it will be easier to plan ahead without all the noise."

Mello waited in the room for Matt to return. Hell, was he even going to come back. L and Watari had given him the opportunity to talk to Matt, to reason to him. If Mello failed to do that, they would take matters into their own hands. He growled at the thought of Matt in solitary confinement, alone and bored in a twelve by six ft room.

He knew Matt was right about him never being able to put the job behind him. No matter what, the job would be first in his life. How fucked up is that? Mello shuffled across the room, turning off his phone and closing the blinds. He did not want to be interrupted when he talks to Matt. Not when it's about this. Their whole carriers were on the line. L and Watari had explained things very thoroughly. If Matt could not be talked to, they would have to go to plan B. He might not ever see Matt again if Watari and L relocated him.

On the other hand, he was furious. Matt was a problem, but L had brought in two others that would not have been Mello's first choice. Two agents that worked for Near. Since the two are coming down, so is the albino freak. Okay, so being albino isn't a big deal. In fact, Mello would like Matt even if he were like that, it was Nears way of living! He had a million stupid toys laying around, those ugly white PJ's he insisted on wearing. It was like someone who just got out of a hospital. So on top of the Kira case and Matt's stupidity, he had to worry about stupid Near. Why didn't things turn out in his favor?!

"Am I interrupting you're thinking time?" Matt strode in, smiling. He doesn't even think anything's wrong.

"Where were you today?" Mello asked casually, watching his read headed love walk to the bathroom.

"Oh, you know, finding out info on Light Yagami. Just like you told me to do." Matt shrugged out of his vest, throwing his goggles onto the bathroom counter. He walked back in to the room, sitting on the bed, trying to undo his boot shoe laces. "What were you doing all day."

"Don't try to lie to me, Matt!" Mello locked the door. He was not going to let Watari walk in and order him to be calm about his. "I saw you on the video feed, I saw you talking to Light and I saw you leave with him!"

Matt frowned, keeping his eyes on the task he had going. Shoe laces. Undo your show laces and do not look into his eyes.  
"And then I find out that you dump your phone! What the fuck were you thinking!?" Mello had his hands on his hips, glaring down at Matt. "Are you that stupid?!"

"Don't yell at me. I have a head ache." Matt kicked out of his shoes, standing back up. "I can do whatever I want, you are not my father, nor are you my boss."

"Are you fucking him too?!" Mello's eyes widened as he took a step back. "That's why you got him out of the house, isn't it. That's why you were so late coming home!"

"Oh, stop it! You are so paranoid! I am not sleeping with Light, and I will never sleep with Light!"

"Then tell me what you were doing taking him out of that house, where you knew we would not see or hear you two." Mello's jaw was set, his eyes like daggers in the heart. "Tell me what the hell you were doing!"

"I can't." Matt looked away, thinking what to do next. Should he just leave? Or should he tell Mello everything?

"The hell you can't! Tell me what was so important, you had to go get him out of the house!"

"I told you, I can't. Just forget it and get back to your oh, so happy life as a detective. A detective that will always be below Near. Face it, you aren't fit to be L's successor!" Matt stormed to the door, only to get stopped by Mello grabbing his forearm. He was sure the hold would give him bruises. "Let go!"

"Don't walk away from me, Matt!" His words were lost as Matt struggled away from him. Mello did not know what happened, what he had done until he saw the after affects. Matt had his hand on his jaw, a thin line of blood running down his chin. His eyes were wider than Mello had ever seen.

"You hit me… You actually did it." Matt's busted lip quivered as he got back to his feet.

"Matty…" Mello's hand hurt. Bad. He wanted to get some ice and reason things out with Matt.

"Good for you, Kheel. Does it make you feel better knowing that you can do it?" Matt was at the lock again, ready to leave. Mello grabbed Matt, wheeling him around fast. He was not done with this. Matt looked at him with hallow eyes. Empty eyes.

Mello put his lips to Matt's mouth. He could taste the metallic liquid running from his lip. Matt didn't kiss back.

"Say you love me, Matty. Say that you still love me." Mello pleaded, hurrying to undo Matt's pants. "I'm going to prove that you still love me. I know that you want this."

"Stop it, Mello." The red head grabbed the blonds wrists, jerking away. Sex was so far off his list of things to do right now. Mello shook his head, pushing Matt onto the bed.

"I'm going to prove that you love me!" Mello straddled him, but Matt was a excellent fighter. He fought the whole way. Kicking and cursing. Mello couldn't get to him in time to do anything!

"Your wrong! I-I hate you! I hate everything about you, Mello!" He grunted, bringing up his knee, meeting it with Mello's stomach. "Let me go!"

"I love you, and I know you still love me, Matt." Mello had the button and sipper of Matt's pants undone. He just had to get him to stop struggling. "I will prove that you still want me. Not that stupid Light. What did you have him do, hm? This?" He kissed the hallow of Matt's throat.

Dear, God! He thinks I cheated on him with Light! Matt's thoughts raced through his head, thinking of what to say. Matt thrashed, kicking at Mello's body. His hands pushed the body away, only to get it thrown back. "Or did he do this?! Huh?!" Mello rolled him, forcing Matt to his stomach. Matt was at his whim. There was nothing he could do on his stomach. No way of defending himself. Mello quickly worked his pants, not bothering to take the leathers off. As long as the fly was open…

He jerked down Matt's clothes, grinding his hips. Matt bit down hard, not letting a sound come out. "Tell me Matty, tell me you still want this. Or is Light you're new toy?" Mello pinned Matt's wrists to the bed, the sheets tangled in his hands. "He must have been good, you aren't responding to me at all… yet." His thrust hurt. Badly. Matt bit his tongue, burying his face in the sheets. He would not let Mello know his feeling right now. He wanted Matt to say something; to react to this torture. But he would not.

The movement became urgent and painful. Nothing about this would be passionate. If anything, it would be another scar Matt carried. Mello finished sooner than they had ever thought possible, pulling out with a heavy sigh. "Matty." The one word hung in the air.

Matt said nothing, he got up and slumped to the bathroom. After locking the door, he turned on the shower, letting the sobs rack his body. He hated Mello, and he hated what he was. Matt wanted this all to end. Tomorrow he would make sure Mello never saw him again. He moved to the toilet, throwing up everything in his stomach. The smell of Mello and sex lingered on him; it was disgusting. He threw up until there was nothing but a dry heave. He reached behind the toilet, finding a plastic ziplock bag he had taped to the porcelain. A needle and vial in it.

He had told himself not to, he had kept away from it. But this is all that could possibly help right now. He did what he does best.

Matt let himself fall onto the tile and lay there until morning. He was good and high now. He was numb and could not feel the pain Mello had caused. He felt like shit more than he ever had in his life.

_And there's nothing you can do about it_… The voice said those damn words again.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt had left at the break of dawn. Mello knew that because he was up not two hours after that, and Matt was already gone. Watari and L had thought he was still in the room, until Mello told them otherwise.

Memories from last night haunted him. He knew what he had done to Matt, he knew the disgrace he had really shown. The two of them had never had a blow up like that… And now he was gone. Mello had no idea where to, just that he was gone. And now where was Mello?

Standing outside the Yagami household to plea for Light's help. Light should know where Matt is, since they are now more of partners.

"Who are you?" Light walked out of his house with a back pack slung over his shoulders. He gave Mello a look that said, don't even go there. He was tired of surprises.

"I'm not you're concern. I just want to know where Matt is, and I know you and him are now working together." Mello fallowed in step after Light. "So just tell me where he is so we don't have to be more than pass-bye acquaintances."

"You must be the guy who did that stuff to him last night. I've heard all about you." Light chuckled, shaking his head. "I doubt he really wants to talk to you."

"Hey! Last night-" Mello caught hold of Light's arm, jerking him to a stop.

"Was what? A mistake?" Light shrugged out of his hold and kept walking. Mello really hated this guy right now. "I have work to do, so please stop bothering me."

"Tell me where to find him damnit!" Mello stomped his food, clenching his fists.

"He's with my… girlfriend." Light shuddered. He did not like admitting that him and Misa were in fact a couple. Seeing as she's a nit wit.

"Why? What is she-" Light spun around this time, glaring.

"You have no reason to accuse. You did what you did simply because you thought he was cheating on you, no? I have no interest in such things at the moment. Misa wont cheat because her little mind has only one goal and that goal has my name stamped on it. You're deduction was wrong and in the end it killed you're relationship. So do yourself a favor and don't go searching for him because it will only be a hassle." Light strode off again, not bothering to turn back or answer Mello's calls.

Light had known everything because Matt had obviously told him. Or this Misa chick. He would not be coming home after all. Mello found himself taking a walk and thinking about how stupid he really is.

Matt came out of the kitchen, stretching the strained muscles in his arms and back. Misa had let him sleep on the couch without a problem. Though when he woke up she could hear her telling Light everything he had told her. Matt had shrugged it off. After all, you don't want to piss off Kira. But everything was getting better. He had left with all the money he could get, leaving behind everything else. Mello did not know where he was, and L and Watari couldn't touch him. For a while he had thought of writing Mello's name down. He deserves the treatment. But in the end he couldn't do it.

Misa came into the living room, holding out her Death Note. "Here, Light said to get started on the names for the day. He wants you to get started right away."

"Where is he?" Matt took what was offered, firing up the laptop.

"School." Se giggled. "He's going to be the best police man ever." Riiiiiiiight.

Matt began writing, not stopping until he had a full page filled. He only stopped when his hand began to throb. His phone began ringing, the new one he had gotten this morning. Light insisted they keep some way of communicating. Looking at the caller ID, he found it was Mello. Figured he'd find out the number. He always does.

He never answered it. Mello must have had L find any new records or something. Whatever. The moment it went to voice mail, he deleted it. They had nothing to say anymore.

He smirked as he wrote his last name down. If anything, he would make sure Mello never makes it to be L's successor. He would live out his life below Near. As usual.

Mello sat at the bench still, looking down on the ground. He had hated this day, this week. Everything had been blown since yesterday. He wanted his love back. The only one who had ever been able to put up with him on a regular basis.

"You don't look all that cheerful, Mello." He HATED that voice above all other things. Really, he did. Near stood in front of him with those damn eyes and white PJ's. He was smaller than Mello by practically a foot.

"When did you get in?"

"Our plane arrived no more than an hour ago. We are moved in to the hotel room and are preparing our plans for Kira." Near shrugged, sitting beside his rival.

"You know I refuse to lose to you, right Near? Just because you are on this case, does not mean I will let you become the next L." The two starred out in different directions, not talking for a full five minutes. "Just go back to England and play with you're robots and toys."

"Not to worry, I brought everything I need with me. You didn't think I would come unprepared, did you?"

Mello was about to make a remark when his phone went off. He frowned when he saw it was Roger. "Yeah, what is it old man?" He paused, listening to the other end. His face going pale with every passing second. "How- That's not possible! Roger, he couldn't-" Mello got to his feet, pacing. "I know damn well what we're up against, but it's not possible!" He shook his head, hanging up the cell phone.

"L and Watari are dead. It seems Kira-"-or Matt, Mello thought-"got to them."

Mello looked back to the ground, frowning. It couldn't have been Light who had killed L and Watari, he never learned their names. It could only have been Matt.

"He never named his successor." Near stated as he stood. "The choice is now Rogers."

_Fuck. _

Roger would choose Near. He knew he would. Mello pulled out his phone, dialing a number he was sure would lead to Matt. But no answer. He tried three more times before giving up. No answer, no Matt, and now no L. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Who are you trying to get a hold of?"

"None of you're business." Mello snapped, pulling the short guy to the car. "Get in, we're going to get Kira and put a stop to this damn mess." He left out the denial he was going through.

"Then we go back to the hotel. I have some new information to check out anyways."

Light stood over Matt's shoulder, peering down at the names he had written. Things were indeed getting better, in favor of Kira. The sudden change in Matt was no doubt due to Mello's little mistake, but what did it matter when he now had the advantage? Matt had done him a favor for sure by putting down the great detectives name.

"You told me you didn't know their names." Light took the Death Note, smiling.

"I guess I just remembered." Matt shrugged, walking to the refrigerator and pulling out a soda. "What matters is that I was able to write down the name at all, right? L is out of you're way, no one knows half the details about you that he did. Kira wont be caught."

"Misa can come out of hiding now, right!" Misa's high pitch voice sent a cringe through Light. He didn't want her thinking she could just leave the safe house whenever she felt like it. With how much of a idiot she was, they'd get caught by the police without a problem.

"Misa, I told you, it's too dangerous. Staying in here is the best thing for you." Light turned back to Matt. "That blonde was trying to find you today. He needs to be taken out."

"I can't kill him. If I do, there are others who will know exactly who is behind these deaths. I kill him, and the Near will come looking and then all the others in that stupid school." Matt knew Near was in town now, he knew they wouldn't get far in this plot without Near and Mello sniffing their trail. Not to mention he would rather die himself than kill Mello.

"You mean you wont." Light sighed, plopping down on the computer chair, running a hand through his hair. "This isn't working."

"Don't tell me we're braking up." He scoffed.

With a glare Light said, "Don't start getting smart. We need to rethink."

"Rethink what? Who to write down for death?" Matt glared back, putting down his drink. "Hard to believe you're really Kira with how stupid you're being."

"I already know what I want you to do. Their information is being held on L's computer, correct?"

"Yeah, so?" _Where was he going with this?_

"So, we will wipe the information and leave them with a dead end. Even if they know we are behind these deaths, they can't do anything because they have no proof." Light put away the notebook, getting to his feet. "Let's go."

Matt and Light drove to the hotel, parking a block away incase of being spotted. They came through the alley by foot, climbing the fire ladder until hitting the roof. They spent little time hooking up the throw away laptop, the trigger pull and surveillance video. By the time the two were done there was a small work lab set up in the middle of the roof. Light sat on the wood box they had found, turning to the computer with a convincing smile. His finger hit the key that brought up the screen.

The floor plan showed what the goal was. Nearly a hundred rooms, and the one they were after was on the very top floor, taking up most of the place. Matt pulled the black leather jacket onto his torso, sipping it to his neck. The jeans he wore would be fine since they were dark. He grabbed the biker helmet, eyeing Light. "Shouldn't you get ready?"

"One of us have to stay here incase something goes wrong. Just get in and plant this in a safe place." Light held out a small brown package, which Matt took. "Be back in twenty minutes, before it detonates."

Matt crawled through the small ventilation shaft, cursing Light to hell and back. He had seen how many rats and bugs now? This was worse than a sewer. He kept the package in his inner breast pocket of the coat, inching further down the small tunnel. After a few minutes, he came to the exit. Sweet freedom. His body lowered out of the small space, coming in contact with the floor of the hotel bathroom.

His blood ran cold instantly. The clothes he had worn days ago lay on the floor as they had when he took them off. His things scattered over the counter top. He hadn't cleaned things up, he had left all evidence of Matt in the room. Mello's things had been picked up and put away, but not Matt's. He wanted to keep him there one way or another.

The red head knelt down, picking up an empty cigarette pack. What he would give for a long smoke break right now. His sigh sounded through the helmet he wore. Matt stood, slipping into the attached room. The memories of what had happened came flooding back like a wave of nausea. Mello pinning him to the bed, the things he had said. Everything was like a nightmare.

"Keep moving. We can't waist time." Light's voice was a whisper in his ear. He had insisted on keeping in touch while Matt went in the room, so they could keep from getting caught. Matt tip toed into the next room where the computers were. Ten minutes until detonation. He stuffed the package in between the wires of the computer, turning to the door.

"You got someone moving toward the door, get out of site."

"Are you stupid? The fucking bomb is going to go off in nine minutes! I have to-" The sound of keys made him freeze. The front door was being opened.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt heard the door opening as he made a dead sprint back to the room. Too far. He turned back around going to the kitchen. He could see Mello walking calmly into the room, starting the computers, The blond moved around the room, peeling off the jacket. He glanced towards the computers, cursing. Someone was not happy.

Matt found it hard to breathe suddenly. He wanted out of here now. Yet there was no moving. There was no leaving. Mello would not know who it was under this helmet, he'd think it was just someone trying to steel. Matt took a deep breath, stepping back further. _Don't let him see…_

Mello frowned, picking up a pen from the floor. Shit. Matt had dropped his pen! A small blue pen with some Chinese restaurant logo written across the side. The blonde's head jerked to the kitchen, hand going to the gun at the small of his back. Matt's feet pushed into action, carrying him down the hall as fast as humanly possible. He threw open a door to the balcony, running the length of the marble. Mello was right on his tail, shouting at him with curses. Several gun shots went off, all going stray.

"Hey! I said stop!" Mello stayed in pursuit even when his calves began to burn.

Matt knew the end of the balcony. He squeezed his eyes shut and jumped, only hoping to find ground again. He found himself one level lower on another balcony, Mello fallowing the jump with a grunt. He shot off another bullet, hitting the stone beside Matt's head. He cursed, falling back in step behind his target.

"Light, he's on my tail." He huffed into the microphone, praying Mello would just fall or trip. His legs were screaming at him to stop. There was no answer on Lights end. He wasn't there. Matt felt like he had been abandoned. Again.

The ripping through his shoulder came fast and hard, his body slowing. He let out a scream, grabbing his right shoulder. His fingers went under the leather jacket, slipping over his chest. His feet began growing heavy. He couldn't run anymore. When he brought his hand from the jacket, his breathing stopped.

Blood. There was blood covering his hand.

"I got you now, bastard." Mello grinned, stepping up behind him. "Why don't you take off that ugly helmet and show me who you really are." Matt could feel his knee's giving way. He was hit. The bullet still in him! His brows furrowed, lips pressing into a thin line. He touched his chest again. He felt it. The warm metal was slightly through the skin.

"Ready to give it up? Next bullets going into you're skull." Mello chuckled, aiming the gun again. Damn, he would really do it. Matt turned to look the blonde in the eyes. He was going to have to face him. Just yesterday he faced him!

Behind them, the top floor erupted into flames. The glass on the building shattering to the ground below. Mello swiveled around, gasping. "What the fuck did you do!?"

"Mello…" Matt peeled the helmet off, throwing it to the ground. Mello whipped around to face him.

"Matt." His eyes went to the red heads chest, he paled instantly. "Oh, God… Oh, God. I hit you. I _shot_ you." He took a step towards Matt, holding out his hand.

Matt let him take him into his arms, he let Mello hold him against his body. He felt his arms go around the blonds waist; a choking sob catching in his throat. "Don't worry, love, I'm going to help you."

Light had left the rooftop the minute Mello had showed up. The best thing to do in that situation. Trouble was brewing and he did not want to be a part of that cup of Joe. He took the cab after the explosion happened and rode back to the safe house. Matt should have made it through the explosion, he had enough time. If not, it was just one less thing he would have to take care of. Misa was sitting in a big shirt-his shirt-and watching T.V. The moment he got in, she frowned.

"Where's Matt? I thought he was with you."

He loosened his tie, locking the front door. "He stayed behind to clean up."

"I thought you guys weren't supposed to split up."

"Misa, I told you, he's cleaning up. He'll be here anytime from now to tomorrow. Ok?" Light leaned into her, kissing the hallow of her throat. "Don't you trust me?"

"Oh, Light, you know I do." She smiled widely, pulling him onto her. Greeaaat.

Light sighed, picking himself back up. He didn't want Misa asking too many questions, it could cause trouble later. What was he going to say if Matt really did not come back? Hey, by the way, I sent him on a suicide mission and then left knowing he was going to get caught? Yeah right. She wouldn't care if he died, but if Light was the one who did it, she might get thoughts that it could happen to her. Fear was not something he needed her to trip out on. Not so close to success…

Mello had taken them to a gas station that was only a block away. They had to remove the bullet and get him cleaned up. Matt had not looked at him for the past half hour. He didn't talk either. Why should he after what had happened the previous night? The blond watched while the man he loved so much stood over the grungy sink, wiping the drying blood from his skin. His shirt was on the floor with the jacket; his chest heaving in pain. The hole Mello had made was deep, extending from the back of his right shoulder to the front of his chest. A perfect shot that could have killed if in the right spot. The bullet was still visible.

Matt's painful hiss made Mello's head snap up. He hunched over the sink in pain, clutching the wound, his muscles tightening. The blond took a step, reaching for Matt.

_"Don't touch me."_ His command was sharp and painful to Mello's ears. Mello let his hand fall back to his side, brows furrowing. Matt straightened after a minute of catching his breath. He used his fingers to pull the bullet out, wincing and cursing with every tug. After the piece of metal fell into the sink with a clank, he pressed another handful of paper towels to the gash.

"Matt… Let me help you." Mello took another step towards him.

"Help me? You mean like you did last yesterday?" The comment made Mello flinch.

"I was wrong, Matt. I-" He looked down, taking a shaky breath. He never had felt so small. "I was stupid and-"

"Save it-"

"Jealous." Matt's eyes snapped to his. Mello was _jealous_?

"What?" This time he turned to look at the blond, searching his face for any hint of lies. He found nothing.

"I was jealous and angry. I thought of what would make you want to be with Light Yagami. I know you hate being with me because of the different jobs and cases I get wrapped up in. I have never been a actual friend or boyfriend to you. I took you for granted." Mello looked back up at the red head. "I never thought that I could loose you. But when I saw you with Light, when I saw you make a effort to get him alone and out of the way of those camera's, I knew it was possible to lose you. I knew you could find better and never come back to me."

Matt tried to speak, he tried to say something, but could only stare with a open mouth. Mello went on saying: "I didn't want to lose you and because of that I lost it. I completely broke down on my self control and in the end lost you anyways. Then I find out I was wrong."

Mello shook his head with a grim sigh, turning away from Matt. "I just wanted you to hear that before I left you alone completely. I wont bother trying to contact you again now that you've heard everything."

"Idiot. You selfish inconsiderate bastard." Matt grabbed Mello by the arm, pulling him back. "You think you can shoot me and get away with saying all of _that_ without something more?"

"More?" Mello frowned. "What more do you want? I told you everything that I wanted to say. I'm sorry for everything that I did to you."

"Prove it." Mello's frown deepened. "Prove to me that you are sorry."

"How?"

"A kiss. I want a kiss." Matt straightened, puffing out his chest. "One that I can tell you're really sorry."

Mello gave him a once over, a small chuckle coming from his throat. "Alright, Jeevas." His face softened as he moved in to Matt's space. His lips pressing against Matt's. The kiss was soft, nothing but a small brush of the lips. Mello seemed to hesitate as he placed his hands on Matt's hips. Not moving him closer, just holding him. Matt parted his lips slightly, giving Mello the access he needed to have more. Instead of moving things ahead, Mello slowly explored Matt's mouth with his tongue. The whole thing was slow and easy. Matt could feel how truly vulnerable Mello was right now. His emotions coming out in this one moment.

He was sorry. He was holding back to show Matt just how much he could detain himself. Matt let himself give back as much of the kiss he was allowed, his arms encircling the blonds neck. He could feel the sorrow Mello was going through knowing he had made such a mistake. That he knew he was not the ideal boyfriend he had thought he was. Instead, he had gotten a slap to his reality.

Mello was breathing heavily from the strain of holding back, the front of his pants straining against the obvious erection he was trying to hide. He turned away slightly, trying to readjust. "Sorry about that…" Mello murmured the words with a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"You really are sorry." Matt smiled slightly.

"Hell yes. I kicked myself all day for what I did." Mello's eyes locked with Matt's. "That's why you killed L and Watari isn't it? You were making sure I wouldn't get to be L's successor. You knew Roger would pick Near."

"I did. I don't regret it either. I don't want you to replace L. You just don't fit the picture." Matt shrugged. "I'm going to end up in prison for it, I know, but I couldn't watch you throw you're life away for the title."

"Oh, Matty… Why did we end up like this." Mello rolled his head on his shoulders, groaning.

"Then why don't we change things. Lets change everything right now."

"I have a plan… Something that will stop this whole mess. But you're going to have to trust me." Mello's stare was intense as he waited for Matt's answer.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt strode into Misa's place. Light was sitting on the couch writing in the book and watching the news. He looked up the moment Matt walked in, a frown on his face.

"You're here. I didn't think…" Light stood.

"Didn't think I would survive? I ran into Mello." Matt bit his lip, looking around nervously. "He tried making me a deal. To stop you."

"What deal?" Light demanded.

"He wanted me to kill you using the Death Note. Said he'd take me back and we'd start our own operation with the books."

"Damn!" Light strode to the room. "Misa! Lets go!" He grabbed the two books, taking Misa's arm into his hand. "Where will this guy be? We're going to need to take out the rest of his team. Now."

"It can't be done. They all have aliases. I don't know their real names." Matt fallowed them down to the car, a frown on his face.

"We have something else to help us." He smirked. "Misa has the Shinigami eyes. She can see their real names."

They came to a hotel room that Mello had said Near and him were staying. Matt could see the silhouette of Mello and Near in the room. Perfect. Light motioned for Matt to lead the way. He did. He led them to the front door, using his foot to kick in the door. Mello jumped out of his seat, cursing.

"Matt?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Matt leveled the gun to the blonds head.

"Shut up and sit down!" Light chuckled, walking in behind him.

"You brought Kira here! Are you insane!? This wasn't the plan." Mello glared, shooting his eyes around to look at Light and Misa. Misa had the Death Note in her hands, eyes locked on Mello and Near.

"Shut up, Mello! Did you really think I would forgive you? I was just playing along until I had the chance to kill you myself." Matt's gaze went to Near. The albino was sitting in the chair, a robot in his hands. "You will be put in the book along with everyone who works for you, but Mello-" his gaze went back to the blond, "-will be shot by me."

Mello was seething with anger. "You knew I was sorry! You played me like a damn doll!"

"As the God of this new world, I can't let people who are a threat to me live." Light strode across the room. "Matt was really useful in making this happen."

"Damn you both!" Mello's fists balled up. He was ready to attack.

"It seems we are indeed in trouble then." Near sighed, placing his robot onto the table in front of him. "Light Yagami, you have played a good game."

"Misa Misa helped too." She giggled, wiggling with excitement.

"Tell us how you did it. Before we die."

Light grinned. "This Death Note. It was what did all the magic. You write a name down and the person dies. Of course I needed Misa too. She was the only one with the eyes."

"Is that so. I can't imagine such a thing existing." Near stated the fact calmly. "Then again, I also know it wont be of use after tonight."

"And why is that?" Light chuckled.

"Because you fell for our trick. I have agents surrounding this entire place. You are surrounded."

Matt turned to face Light, gun aiming for his chest. Mello smiled, wrapping his arms around his middle, kissing the redheads cheek. "You didn't think he would really kill _me_ after you tried killing _him_ did you? Or was that little disappearing act on the roof part of you're plan?"

"When you left, I knew you wouldn't mind me dying off. So I let Mello see it was really me on the roof. Getting shot in the process was not something I intended, but it made things sew back together."

"We made the plans shortly after making up. He was to lure you here and we would put a end to this Kira thing for good."

Near nodded in agreement. "The perfect plan. And after admitting everything just now, we have the potential to detain you. If you resist, you will die."

"No! That's- This is all wrong!" Light backed away, eyes widening. "Misa, kill them now! Write their names down!"

"Ok!" She pulled put a pen, three agents running into the room. They made quick work of cuffing her and pinning her to the ground. Her eyes were covered with a cloth. Light glared.

"Ryuke! Where are you?!"

"Right here." He appeared next to Light after coming through the wall. Light stared at all the people around him with crazed eyes.

"Kill them Ryuke, kill them now!" He laughed insanely, looking up at the shinigami. "I can keep you entertained. You just have to kill them."

Ryuke looked around at the crowed of agents that surrounded the room. He laughed, nodding his head. "I will write down a name, yes."

"Light Yagami, you are under arrest for countless murders." Near stood. Light growled, lunging at Near. He didn't get far. Mello's gun was out and the bullet had hit the target. Light was stunned. He staggered to the door, no one making a move to get him.

He took a shaky breath, clutching the stomach wound. "This was supposed to be a new, clean world. Away from crime and theft. Murder and wrong! It was getting better! Kira was cleansing the world of the corruption these people had spread. The place was finally making sense; it was finally getting it's color back." The agents watched as Light staggered outside. He was walking slowly, trying to make his last escape. "Kira was praised for the work he had made. People wanted something done to make this Hell safe again. He did that for them. He-I made it better!"

"Shall we go after him, sir?" One of the agents looked at Near for a answer. He shook his head.

"He wont get far with that wound."

Matt looked to Mello, his arms limp at his side. "It's finally over. We did it."

"Yeah, we did." Mello dropped his mouth to Matt's, holding onto him with everything he had. He wouldn't be letting him go anytime soon. He would take him away and start up a new life away from the cases and jobs Whammy's house had planned for him. He would let Near take over as L, his focus was now on his life and Matt's happiness.

Light struggled to get as far away as possible. His hand pressed against the wound. He wouldn't let it end here. He wouldn't die like the criminals he had executed. He was not a dog that was up for slaughter. Yet he was being treated like it. Misa had been of no use in the end. She was detained and unable to do as he told her to. Ryuke would help him. He had to, didn't he? Light sagged against a tree, choking on the air he was desperate to get.

"I made this world what it is. I made it better for everyone… No one did crime…" He found himself sitting on the loose soil. "Everyone wanted Kira… They wanted his authority and punishment to carry through."

He groaned, looking down at the blood that covered his suite. He had done what the police couldn't. People were finally convinced the world was safe again.

"I can still help this world… I am the God that all will look up to." Light fell to his side, looking up at the sky. He could feel the numbness taking over. He was losing to the feel of death. And what awaited him? His Shinigami, Ryuke, had told him the owner of a Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. What awaited him then? If he really was dying where would he end up?

He would end up where…

Light closed his eyes, imagining the past few years. His family and friends. The grades he had accomplished through all the hard work. He was always the top of his class. He was always the top of everything. He thought of the girls he had dated and the people he had seen. The look on his dads face every time he put in his insight on a case. The pure happiness his parents had known when he was growing up. He thought of his sister and all the good times they had shared. He thought of how he never had a enemy.

He thought of Ryuzaki and their game of wits. The guy was truly unique. The only one who ever suspected something other than an A+ student. He wouldn't mind seeing him again. He thought of the Death Note and how many victims he had really taken. Those he had helped by putting a stop to the triumph. Never had he felt so much power until now.

His thoughts dimmed as he opened his eyes again. Were those tears he felt running along his cheeks? His chest gave a heave of pain. He clutched his heart, screaming.

Ryuke had written a name. It was not a agents name. It wasn't Mello or Matt. It wasn't that white haired boy he had seen. It was his.

He was going to die just like the people, the criminals he had prosecuted himself. He was going to die like a dog on the streets.

He was going to die as Kira, the God that failed.

**A/N- I am so sad! This chapter truly brought tears to my eyes! I hope you all loved it. This was the very last chapter of this story as you can see. Any one who has a idea for a new story feel free to tell me so. Thanks you for all those who have Fav/commented. Love you all! **


End file.
